Ninja Warrior 68
welcome to Ninja Warrior where 100 top contestants will battle it out to become a ninja warrior to the guy who made total drama sasuke: why did u steal my idea the hosts are Jim North and Keisuke Hatsuta again ODCW=Obstacle Design Challenge Winner Stage 1 130 seconds 1 rope glider 2 rolling escargot 3 double disc ODCW 4 spin bridge 5 spinning chute ODCW 6 jump hang kai 7 wiped out banana hammocks and jump into shapeshifter by diving board and onto cradle of doom ODCW 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 KAREN 1. rope glider 2 Nobuhiro Takeda 1. rope glider 3 Yuhei Nose 1. rope glider 4 Yasuo Igarashi 1. rope glider 5 Hiroshi Tomioka 1. rope glider 6 SHO 1. rope glider 7 YOH 1. rope glider 8 Ryoji Okayama 1. rope glider 9 Bruno Matsuke 1. rope glider 10 Koji Noguchi 2. rolling escargot 11 Pee 1. rope glider 12 Shoji Yamada 4. spin bridge 13 Kazuki Kanno 2. rolling escargot 14 Keita Kobayashi 1. rope glider 15 Ryo Haruyama 2. rolling escargot 16 Koki Komatsu 1. rope glider 17 Daichi Nagata 1. rope glider 18 Arashi Murata 1. rope glider 19 Minatoso 2. rolling escargot 20 Takumi Ishida 1. rope glider 21 Kentaro Sato 1. rope glider 22 Hikaru Iwamoto 1. rope glider 23 Noa Ishikuna 4. spin bridge 24 MAXIMA 1. rope glider 25 Shuzo Yoshizawa 1. rope glider 26 Yusuke Aoki 4. spin bridge 27 Nana Takagi 4. spin bridge 28 Miho Takagi 2. rolling escargot 29 Miho Yamada 3. double disc 30 Donny Clark Kelly 3. double disc 31 Daisuke Matsuda 1. rope glider 32 Karan Matsuda 6. jump hang kai 33 Kaihei Hoshino 5. spinning chute 34 Masashi Hioki CLEAR 22.6 seconds left 35 Maki Okayama 1. rope glider 36 Haruki Arakawa 1. rope glider 37 Yuko Mizuno 1. rope glider 38 AYA 7. wiped out 39 Chukky 1. rope glider 40 Tomoko Ono 6. jump hang kai 41 Yuki Hattori 2. rolling escargot 42 Kajou Isa 2. rolling escargot 43 Ruiki Maeda 2. rolling escargot 44 Katsumi Yamada 7. wiped out 45 Naoyuki Araki 4. spin bridge 46 Jessie Graff CLEAR 12.0 seconds left 47 Halei Jo Fuller 2. rolling escargot 48 Stefanie Noppinger 7. wiped out 49 Ben Toyer 2. rolling escargot 50 Syuu Yamada 1. rope glider 51 Koji Miki 2. rolling escargot 52 Naoki Iketani 1. rope glider 53 Joji Amano 1. rope glider 54 Kota Ibushi 2. rolling escargot 55 RENA 1. rope glider 56 Rena Higashi 4. spin bridge 57 Yuko Higashi 9. rope ladder. time out 58 Sayaka Tomaru 7. wiped out 59 Kenjiro Ishimaru 2. rolling escargot 60 Bianca 1. rope glider 61 Ebony CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 62 Maya Tachikawa 3. double disc 63 Fifi 1. rope glider 64 Mari Tanikawa 5. spinning chute 65 Mhairi Thorburn 5. spinning chute 66 Imogen Horrocks 4. spin bridge 67 Greg Ball 3. double disc 68 Brian Orosco 7. wiped out 69 Levi Meeuwenberg CLEAR 20.4 seconds left 70 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 14.2 seconds left 71 Chamgue Zukue Manuerakorin 1. rope glider 72 Ndobia Zukue Manuerakorin 6. jump hang kai 73 Koki Someya CLEAR 18.3 seconds left 74 Bryson Klein CLEAR 15.7 seconds left 75 Jassy Chia 3. double disc 76 Isaac Caldiero 2. rolling escargot 77 Airi Yoshihama 1. rope glider 78 Leah Crane 2. rolling escargot 79 Fizz Hood 4. spin bridge 80 Katie McDonnell 5. spinning chute 81 Shirley Darlington 1. rope glider 82 Isiaiah How 2. rolling escargot 83 Alvin Tan CK 7. wiped out 84 Yoko Mori 4. spin bridge 85 Yuki Matsushima 6. jump hang kai 86 Ayako Miyake 4. spin bridge 87 Ayako Inada 7. wiped out 88 Momoe Nakanishi 3. double disc 89 Yuumi Seimiya 4. spin bridge 90 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 12.4 seconds left 91 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 34.0 seconds left. Fastest Time 92 Toshihiro Takeda 4. spin bridge 93 Sayaka Asami 2. rolling escargot 94 Rie Komiya 2. rolling escargot 95 Kenji Takahashi 4. spin bridge 96 Ken Hasegawa 1. rope glider 97 Shunsuke Nagasaki CLEAR 13.3 seconds left 98 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 8.8 seconds left 99 Shogo Ugajin 4. spin bridge 100 Hirotaka Urabe 1. rope glider 100 attempts 11 clears Stage 2 100 seconds 1 ring slider are 2 sets of discs 2 swap salmon ladder rungs is no rule about lopsiding the bar 3 unstable bridge 4 spider walk 28-29 version with no spider drop afterwards 5 wingnuts 6 metal spin 7 reverse conveyor 8 shoulder walk weights Competitors 34 Masashi Hioki 2. swap salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 46 Jessie Graff 4. spider walk 61 Ebony 3. unstable bridge 69 Levi Meeuwenberg 1. ring slider 70 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 73 Koki Someya 2. swap salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 74 Bryson Klein 3. unstable bridge 90 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 34.7 seconds left. Fastest Time 91 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 31.8 seconds left 97 Shunsuke Nagasaki CLEAR 12.4 seconds left 98 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 17.5 seconds left 11 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 150 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 ultimate plank spells Ninja Warrior instead of VIKING 3 curtain cling 4 ultimate cliffhanger 5 vertical limit 6 bar glider version Competitors 70 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 2. ultimate plank 90 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on 6th ledge 91 Drew Dreschel 5. vertical limit 97 Shunsuke Nagasaki 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on 5th ledge 98 Yusuke Morimoto 6. bar glider. failed dismount 5 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height: 50m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 50m Competitors Stage Not Attempted end note to reality: yeah but i ditched that idea and then you just did a knockoff of it :[